Coming Home
by ixbranna16
Summary: USUK Cardverse, Little Alfred finds a book in his grandparent's old stuff and finds it to be an unfinished storybook about a land called Spades. Once he grows up, he finds out exactly what is missing from the story: himself. (Rated K for now, rating may go up if I decide to continue this.)


**USUK, Cardverse, what more could ya want?**

**This was a collaboration with a friend of mine. The idea was hers, the fic is mine, and it is all ours! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy~**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz!**

* * *

Once there was a King named Arthur. He was a very kind man, and a good ruler. The kingdom he lived in was known as Spades. Everyone in the kingdom was very happy with him as their King. However, something was always a little off. None of them knew that King Arthur was hiding a big secret. What would the people think if they found out that their King was actually the Queen? What would they say if they knew he was still waiting for the day that his King would come for him? Arthur did not know, but he still waited for his King to come and rule by his side.

Alfred flipped the page and pouted. "See Mattie? The story just ends! It's all blank!", a small boy with wheat blonde hair and stunning blue eyes complained to his twin brother. Both of them had searched through their grandparents' old books and other trinkets until they had found this story book called 'Spades'. The other child, both being only about seven or so, scanned the pages with his light violet eyes and shook his head, "M-maybe they forgot to write the ending?"

The two stared at the blank pages, wondering if there were any hidden words or pictures, but could not find anything. With a tired yawn, Matthew rubbed his eyes and laid back, falling asleep and curling up with his polar bear plush. Alfred, however, remained awake and kept staring at the book, then he flipped to the beginning and began reading again. This time, he noticed something interesting, though being a child who was tired and ready for bed, he didn't understand how much of it was real. The pictures in the book moved as he read them out loud. The King waved to his subjects, the flowers bloomed, and the trees swayed in a phantom wind. He looked down at the King again and smiled, nodding off as Arthur smiled right back at him. Then Alfred fell asleep right beside his brother, book laying open on the bed. Fast asleep, he was unable to see that the King was now crying, watching him sleep from the pages of the book and trying to reach out to him. A hand stopped him before he could touch Al's hair though. It was Yao, the King's Jack. The Asian man shook his head, reminding the King that the time was still not right. It would be quite a few more years before their true King was ready to take the throne.

Years later, the twins had just celebrated their 18th birthday, and Alfred had to say goodbye to his brother. Matthew moved away to Canada to work on his landscape art in the peaceful snow laden wilderness. Al chose to stay back home and attend college at the local university. Life seemed to be going perfectly well for the next several years as he graduated and got a good job in game design. He was in his mid-twenties already, and his new home was great, though he still felt like something important was missing in his life. It was almost like he was forgetting something.

Then one night as he arrived at his house from work, Alfred noticed that he wasn't alone in his home, aside from his friend Toris, who had decided to help him clean that day. Something felt off, but he shook his head and continued on to put his things away before putting on some old clothes. Both men looked around and grabbed cleaning supplies, excited to start getting this old house sparkling. Al was working on dusting the halls when it happened. He saw someone at the end of the hall as he rounded a corner. The man was a little shorter than him with light blonde colored hair and eyes green as dense forests in the summer. Alfred froze on the spot and blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, the ma had vanished. "G-G-G-GHOOOOOST!", he screamed as he dropped his dust rag and ran to where Toris was, "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

The brown haired man jumped as Alfred ran in yelling and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I have gone over this with you before, this place is not haunted.", he said with a sigh, wiping his eyes, "You scared me so badly I nearly cried, please do not yell like that again, Alfred! I could have a heart attack some day!"

After a long lecture from his friend on the importance of not scaring the shit out of him regularly, Alfred waved to Toris as he left and went on to bed, passing out as soon as his skin touched the silken sheets. It was only a few hours later that the ghostly man returned and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling while gently petting Al's hair. Naturally, Alfred felt a shiver and blinked awake slowly. Then his eyes widened as he saw the slightly glowing figure that was touching him. He bolted upright and backed away, falling off of his bed. "Ow...", he groaned and sat up to see that the man had moved to the door, motioning for him to follow.

At first he was skeptical, but then his curiosity got the better of him. He stood and followed the man down the hall, getting a good look at his clothes for the first time. They were all very fine looking and the only colors he could see on them were assorted hues of blue and purple. That seemed so familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it until they reached a closet and stepped through. Then he saw it. The book that was never finished. It was glowing, and Alfred remembered the story about the fake King who was waiting for the true ruler to come.

The glowing man turned to him and smiled, holding out his hand for Alfred to take. Then he spoke softly, "Come, my King."

Slowly, Alfred stepped into the room with him, his hand moving on its own to take the other's. They walked on in silence for quite a while, and Al knew that his closet was not this big. It was then that he realized that everything in the room was getting bigger as they walked inside, the book coming closer and closer as well. He stared in disbelief when they walked right into the balcony shown on the pages, and the closet behind him ceased to be. Instead, he saw all of the trees, flowers, and buildings from the story. All of them were alive and moving, just like they had been when he was younger. It was surreal, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to feel like he was in his own home. It was like that missing piece just found its way into the puzzle without him realizing it.

The man that had led him here, was smiling, watching Al with interest as he took in his surroundings. Then Alfred turned to meet his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped. The feelings overwhelming him seemed to come from nowhere. All of this was new to him, yet it all felt so familiar at the same time, and he smiled right back at the mysterious figure. "I knew you would come for me...", Alfred said, smiling wider as everything came together in his mind, "I don't know how I knew, but...I just did. Ever since I was little, you've been watching."

The shorted man chuckled and took both of Al's hands gently, holding them to his lips and kissing each, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Then he rushed forward and hugged Alfred as tightly as he could, nearly sobbing in his happiness. "Of course I've been watching.", he mumbled and squeezed even tighter, "And now I finally have you, my beloved King...welcome home.."

* * *

**So then, this was written by me, but the idea was from my friend Hersh. It was all part of an anniversary present plan for Hershey's girlfriend, and everything went awesome! X3**

**Here's to one year of you two being together and many more to come!**

**I may or may not be adding more to this and turning it into a chapter fic. I dunno. Depends on how my ideas come and develop and blah blah blah.**

**~~Brianna**

**PS: Hersh is Xhaey17 on dA and her gf is TheNamesIggyKirkland! Give them lots of love for me! 3**


End file.
